


TARDIS Interface

by lolanbq



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanbq/pseuds/lolanbq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close calls bring out the hardest memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS Interface

"Alright Doctor where are we going now?" Clara asked across the TARDIS console as the mad driver flipped between switches and levers she had no idea how to use.

"I am aiming for the planet Rzistowcz. It is known for its variety of plants!"

"What? So we are going to a planet to look at plants." She couldn't believe her ears nothing was more boring than staring at a planet full of plants, but knowing the Doctor it would more adventurous than he was letting on. "So what else is there that we can see?"

"The people are fantastic and the only species who have perfected camouflage so perfectly that they completely disappear!" The Doctor finished as the TARDIS made her sounds and landed hopefully on the right planet this time. "And off we go!" And off he went running right out the door with Clara right on his heels.

The planet was how she expected it rain foresty but the greeting was less than ideal, spear point.

"So Clara remember how I told you about their camouflage capabilities?" Clara nodded as she raised her hands in surrender to their capturers. "Yes well magically appearing boxes go on their capture list and I couldn't see them in the video feed because well because they are practically chameleons in person form."

"Torcaf lokmew kopdte?" The one closest to them said they appeared to be the leader though an actual form couldn't be seen but the spear was as clear as day. As Clara looked around she noticed the trees blocked out much of the day light.

"Doctor," Clara whispered, " why can we not understand them?"

"Hikaws nalrte!" Something moved off a little to their left. The air rippled like a pool and a figure

appeared. The Doctor's face brightened and dimmed a little bit.

"Well two things," he said as he finally brought his hands up as well,"they are not speaking a language and their camouflage is more advanced then I thought is was. It has stopped being an addition but and adaption!" He dropped his hands and turned quickly to Clara with this new revelation.

"Doctor! Now is not the time when we have spears pointing at us!" The leader froze.

"Doctor?" Now they could see it was a he, "You are a Doctor?"

His English was rough it was like listening to a foreigner speaking it, but there was curiosity in his voice none the less.

"Well my name is Doctor most people refer to me as the Doctor and please speak in your native language." The leaders eyes got really large at the title.

"The Doctor?" There was without a doubt awe in his voice and a collective gasp, which them an idea of how many spears were in the clearing. The leader dropped to his knees and bowed his head, "Please forgive us we had only heard rumors."

"Rumors? Of me?" The Doctor asked confused turning back to face the crowd the leader did not raise his head.

"Yes, from the others of your kind they said you would come and the told us about what you have done," He rested his head on the ground and the others followed suit, "We ask for forgiveness, Doctor."

"Doctor," Clara whispered again, "What are they talking about?" He didn't answer. The leader rose slowly while his followers remained on the ground.

"Please, follow me. I would like to properly welcome you to our planet." The man turned and started weaving his way through the trees, the Doctor and Clara followed him.

They followed the leader through the heavy foliage until they got to what appeared to be a village. There were huts built into the roots of the trees that lined the main path. Ropes fell from high above them and seemed to have been thrown down from where there were more huts in the trees high above them.

"Everyone!" The leader called bringing all the villager's attention to him, "I have brought the Doctor here!" The people got quiet as his words rang throughout the the space. The silence didn't last as whispers started as soon as the shock was over.

"The Doctor? Jagdir is a mighty warrior!"

"Why would he bring such a dangerous person here!"

"Jagdir knows what he is doing, no? He would not intentionally put us in danger, right?"

The Doctor took all the whispered conversations in stride as he turned in a circle looking at all the fearful faces around him.

"We will welcome him here with a feast!" The crowd cheered, though they all still looked apprehensive, "Doctor feel free to wander around. We have heard it is what you like to do." And with that the leader, Jagdir turned and left the Doctor and Clara to their own devices. Never a good idea, we all know this unfortunately Jagdir did not.

oOo

"Doctor? Why are they so afraid of you?" Clara asked as they forged their way through the undergrowth.

"I have had some bad days." That was all the Doctor said as they continued their trek, "So we are looking for humans." And that was all he said on the matter of the fear held for his name.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Clara asked as another giant leaf hit her in the face.

"I don't know," a gun poked out of the undergrowth and aimed at Clara's face.

"Doctor," Clara whimpered out as her eyes crossed to look at the barrel of the gun.

"Clara don't move a millimeter." The Doctor said carefully.

"Oh really never knew that I should stay still right now." Clara said crossly as she put her hands up in surrender for the second time that day. A man came out from behind one of the tree roots keeping the gun level with Clara's face.

"There is no one here that I don't know." He said eyeing them cautiously, "Who are you?"

"I am John Smith and this is Clara Smith, we crashed here and are looking for people." The Doctor said as he tried to lower the gun, but the man didn't let it budge, "Would you mind putting the gun down for me please." The man still didn't move.

"If you brought those things here the Doctor will have you!" He eventually growled out.

"Yes, of course he will," The Doctor paused, "but for clarification who is this Doctor?"

"The Doctor is also known as the on coming storm, he will come and destroy those who follow Jagdir."

"What makes you think he will destroy?" Clara asked, "Won't he just help? You do call him the 'Doctor'."

"Yes, 'Doctor' meaning warrior." The man said finally lowering the gun, "You all aren't from around here if you haven't heard of the Doctor."

"Yeah we just crashed." The Doctor said absently his face paling, "Well, we need to go back to our ship! The homing device should be checked." The Doctor turned to leave, but stopped and turned back, "Are there by chance any rivers around here?" The man was confused.

"No, the only water here are ponds." There was a sound behind the man as a little girl came out of undergrowth, "What are you doing here?" the man leaned down to the girl gathering her up in his arms. The Doctor's eyes grew large when he saw the little girl.

"Hello there, my name is the Doctor." the man nearly dropped the girl.

"Doctor!" Jagdir's voice rang through the trees, "Kolzfe jek letv coryefc!" The Doctor turned to the voice in surprise.

"You need to run! Run!" The Doctor yelled as the father and daughter ran into the forest.

"Doctor." Jagdir said as he came into the clearing to meet them, "Come, it is time for the feast!"

oOo

When the Doctor and Clara got back to the village it was set up with lots of food and twice as many people as were seen earlier that afternoon.

"Come, come!" Jagdir said as he lead them to the head table, "You are our honorary guests! Please take a cup!" A hesitant villager came forth and gave them each a goblet. The Doctor took a sip immediately, he followed it up with spitting it out and making a face. He mouthed to Clara that it wasn't very good so she didn't drink hers.

After a few moments of standing through the feast the Doctor started twitching.

"Doctor, stop twitching!" Clara hissed as she watched him move involuntarily next to her.

"That drink wasn't a drink!" He hissed back. Clara turned to him, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean it wasn't a drink?" Her wide eyes starting to fill with concern.

"It was a liquid, but it was poison." The Doctor clutched one of his hearts, "You didn't drink any of it did you? Clara did you?!"

"No! I didn't! Doctor you drank poison!" Clara was now supporting him.

"TARDIS." was he was able to say at this point.

So like every other trip they had taken they were off through the terrain of an alien planet running for

their lives.

They were almost at the TARDIS when the Doctor collapsed and whispered 'go'. Clara was scared, when the Doctor didn't talk it only meant that bad things were going to follow; she had to get him talking again and she could only do that by getting to the TARDIS.

When she made it to the doors she could still see the Doctor twisting on the ground, but once again the doors wouldn't open.

"Come on! The Doctor is in trouble!" Clara yelled as she tried the doors again. A women's figure appeared next to her, "Who-who are you?!"

"The TARDIS voice visual interface. I am programmed to select the image of a person valued by current foremost inhabitant of the TARDIS."

"Were you-was she a real person, once?" Clara asked as she stared at the woman.

"Rose Tyler is still living." Clara stared a moment longer before snapping out of her train of thought.

"Right, I need you to open the door! The Doctor is DYING!" Clara said quickly to the interface. The figure,Rose, moved over to where the Doctor was now still, but moaning, on the ground.

Her eyes glowed as she leaned over the Doctor; he stilled, but his breathing evened. Rose disappeared, but the doors of the TARDIS finally opened. Clara dragged the Doctor's limp figure into the box he called home.

oOo

It was hours later before the Doctor woke up, Clara actually got in a few soufflé failures. When he did wake up his eyes were big and surprised as he looked around him.

"I'm here." Was all he said as he sat up off the floor.

"Doctor you're are finally awake." Clara rushed over to him as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"How long was I out?" He asked as he rubbed his aching head.

"Two soufflés." Clara responded, it was their new was to tell time.

"Oh." was all he said.

"Doctor?" Clara asked hesitantly, he nodded for her to continue, "Who is Rose? Rose Tyler?"

The Doctor stared at her like she had just said she was actually able to make a soufflé.

"Who-who did you just say?" His voice caught slightly.

"Rose Tyler." She was a little more confident. The Doctor stood and stared at her like she had repeated 'Trenzalore'.

"No one." With those two words the Doctor left the control room. The silence that followed was deadly.

"TARDIS," Clara whispered, though it sounded like a shout in the empty room, "I know we have never really gotten along, but who is Rose Tyler?"

"I am TARDIS voice visual interface as Rose Tyler." She said.

"Yes, but who IS Rose Tyler?" Clara asked slightly frustrated, though happy the TARDIS listened to her for once.

And that was where Clara stayed as she heard the story of Rose Tyler. How she had traveled through time and space with two regenerations of the Doctor, and had loved them both. Clara listened as the two friends traveled to the end of the Earth, back, and every where in between. She almost sobbed as she heard about Rose being pulled into an alternate universe by the father she watched die in this one. Actually sobbing as the Doctor's sentence was cut off. Her crying didn't stop as she heard about their reunion being cut short as Daleks shot him. Her smile was brought back as she listened how Rose was left with Doctor 2.0 in her alternate universe.

When the story ended Clara understood why the Doctor was brought almost to tears as he heard the name of a woman he loved, but could never see again. The only redeeming thought was that Rose had a Doctor she could live, love, and die with. Clara sat in contemplation as she tried to figure out what she should do now that she had the whole story.

"So you heard everything?" Clara spun around on the floor as the Doctor's soft voice penetrated her thoughts. Clara dumbly nodded, "I thought so." He said almost to himself.

"Doctor, you almost died," even though it was off the current topic she thought it was right to say. It was his turn to dumbly nod, "She saved you." Clara wasn't sure if by 'she' she was referring to the TARDIS or to Rose, both was good.

"Yes, yes she did." The Doctor said softly, "If there was one thing I ever believed in, it was her."

He left the room again and Clara didn't see him for the rest of the night, except when he came back to move them off Rzistowcz.

"The hardest thing is knowing that you will go on and grow up, and I will stay here just a sad mad man with a box." He left again and Clara went back to making soufflés.

She made 10 before she saw him again.


End file.
